Broken
by Punk-Cowboi
Summary: Holly left to San Fransisco and Gail is on a downward spiral and only her new friend can understand. Can Holly get her back? (First fanfiction forgive me if it sucks) I own nothing no infringement intended!
1. Chapter 1

Gail hadn't felt anything since the day Holly and her had decided to end their relationship, after all what was the point of continuing a relationship where they would not see each other anymore Holly was gone she left to San Fransisco a few days later Gail found out she was unable to adopt Sophie. She had nothing left anymore apart from him, he was an officer from the swat division they met at a crime scene after he had shot a perp that had his gun trained to Gail's head after that one thing had lead to another and she had awoken underneath him naked. They hadn't said a word to each other just fucked until they had passed out it wasn't even till days later she learned his name was Alix he had no one either and his job was all he had keeping him from blowing his own face off, so Gail and Alix had a lot in common.

Gail had finished the late shift but she had no where to go and she couldn't get Holly she wanted to feel nothing again just fade away into the darkness so she dialled a familiar number he answer within a couple rings with his usual "yep" which actually brought a small smile to her face, she arrived a his apartment as soon as she walked through Alix grabbed her and pushed her back against the front door pushing her legs apart hoisting her up by her ass he enter her hot wet pussy roughly not even slowing to allow her to adjust to his hard cock, Gail's nails dragged down his back tearing open the skin beneath her fingers causing blood to spill down his flesh. Gail knew she'd hurt tomorrow, but for right now she didn't care about that or the fact being without Holly was killing her slowly all she could feel was the beautiful pain of Alix pounding her hard, as Gail came the feeling of her pussy walls tightly around his cock pulling him over the edge. Alix slowed his pace and pulled out of Gail and sticky hot fluid spilled on to her legs the feeling caused Gail to feel immediately guilty and for the first time since this began Gail broke fat salty tear spilling on to her cheeks she couldn't stop them from falling Holly wouldn't leave her thoughts.

At first Alix was stunned unable to move usually when they finished Gail would just walk out of his house or crash on the couch while he took the floor they never showed any emotion at all they were both broken, so badly in fact that they didn't even kiss while they were fucking. They just hung out cos they were both alone and being alone with someone else was better then being alone by yourself. Alix carefully moved forward and wrapped his arms around Gail and hugged her till the sobs finally stopped, checking if she was ok he lead her to the bathroom so she could get cleaned up then he found her an old hoodie and sweats she could wear. After Gail was cleaned up they sat on the couch together and Gail told him all about Holly. A few hours later they were woken by Gail's phone she had been called into work to assist in a city wide search for an abducted girl which ended up leading to a 4 hour hostage situation which in the end was resolved without anyone dying, once Gail was done at the scene she received a message from Alix asking if she wanted to meet at the Penny for drinks which she happily agreed to as long as he paid. When they arrived at the Penny the other officers and detectives from 15 watched her and Alix party they didn't like Alix and thought Gail was to self destructive already without his influence they had heard the rumours about Alix and his work hard play harder attitude he cared about nothing and now Gail cared about nothing either they were the perfect narcissistic pair and the other members of 15 were beginning to worry about how long to one of them got the other killed.

It had been 4 months since the incident at Alix' apartment and the pair had become best friends they were still banging all the time but the only feelings either felt for the other was friendship especially now that Alix had been reassigned to 15 division Guns and Gangs after he and Steve Peck had got into it after Steve heard from Traci what had been happening between Alix and Gail he already Alix from the academy now the bloke was Gail's best friend and even worse Frank had decided it was best to partner him with Steve so 15 could keep an eye on the pair and whatever was happening in this bizarre friendship.

Holly had hated San Fransisco she missed her Friends and family, but she especially missed Gail, they had try to keep in contact during the first month after she left but Holly couldn't take the pain in Gail's voice whenever they spoke and then one day Gail stopped answering her calls so that was the end of the small amount of contact between them. Holly had kept in touch with Traci, Andy and Dov though and she had heard that Gail wasn't doing well and things were difficult for her but her friends were holding some thing back she knew it. Holly had been in San Fransisco 6 months when the loneliness and boredom over took her and it looked like nothing was going to change for her so she resigned from her job and contacted Traci to see if she could crash there until she was sorted, Traci was ecstatic her and Leo loved Holly she was quirky and funny but most of all she could figure out Gail and right now she really needed some guidance. Two weeks later Traci waited by the baggage claim to pick up Holly thinking about how badly Gail had sunk into her pit of despair and self loathing with her new friend she was very concerned for Gail's safety even more she was concerned Gail would harm herself as she shook herself out of the horrible thoughts running her mind she saw Holly running to her Traci enveloped her in a hug which Holly returned quickly, the drove to Traci's and Holly filled her in about the job and why she had left. After settling in the pair decided to go to the Penny for a few drinks to celebrate the Doctors return as the pair approached the door they saw a couple getting hot and against the wall near door of the Penny, Holly looked up and noticed short blonde and she gasped. Hearing a gasp Gail opened her eyes and locked eyes with her favourite dark eyes and Gail froze...

**Author Note: The relationship between Alix and Gail is more about the for Gail to forget Holly for a short period of time because she loves her so much she can't stand it, being with Alix is nothing like being with Holly so she can forget pain over Holly by disgusted herself.  
>This WILL be a GailHolly story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Looking up into Holly's eyes was almost unbearable for Gail, she felt such guilt, sadness, confusion and humiliation she never wanted Holly to see the absolute hot mess she had become. All of a sudden Gail grabbed Alix' wrist and the two of them drove back to Alix' apartment. Gail had come apart, sobbing as she lay on the couch, Alix sat on the floor beside her just listening to Gail cry and talk about how much she loved Holly until finally she passed out from her exhaustion. Unsure of what to do he began pacing the apartment thinking about the day he had lost everything...

_**3 years earlier**_

Alix was working the late shift when the call came through his office to get to the hospital his 18 month old son Jackson and his ex girlfriend Mia had been in an accident, he rushed through the hospital arriving at his ex girlfriends room she was in ICU unconscious surrounded by people sobbing and he knew before a word was said that his son was no longer on this earth. The detective had explained how his son and Mia were just laying around watching cars waiting for him to pick Jackson up for his weekend when there was an explosion and Jackson had die instantly from the injuries sustained in the explosion. Alix ran from the hospital it was as if his life had ended to. A week later he had received word that Mia had been taken off life support as there had been no change to her condition.

_**End flashback..**_.

Alix grabbed his bottle of whiskey and drank until he and drank until the bottle was empty, his eye lids he heavy he passed out with thoughts of his lost family on his mind and now he was about to lose his only friend Holly was back and he knew Gail would go back to her...

Holly sat on her bed in Steve and Traci's spare room deep in thought she felt sick to her stomach seeing Gail in such a state of pain and the look on her face when she saw Holly was such pain and humiliation. Traci knocked on the bedroom door pulling Holly from her thought, "How long has she been this way?" Holly asked she was scared of the answer but she had to know. "She's been this way since you left, but it got worse after she was rejected for the adoption." Tracy replied she placed her hand on Holly's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Tears slipped down Holly's face she should of stayed, but she thought the job would be enough, she had no idea she would be this wrong.

Returning to work after their eventful night they had no idea how eventful the next few weeks would be. Gail walked into 15 feeling the effect of a monster hangover she was so busy fishing in her bag for Advil that she failed to see the last person she wanted to see at that point in time; her mother! Gail looked up and grimaced " Hi Mum, what are you doing here?" Gail asked. Her mother looked her up and down before pulling her into an empty interrogation room, "Gail you look like shit you're not still hanging out with that crazy detective are you?" before Gail could even respond her mother cut her off again "I never thought I would say this, but things were so much better when you were with Holly this guy is dragging you down. Gail looked at her mother and continued walking she was sick of hearing everybody's opinions about her best friend at least he was there when she needed him.


End file.
